User blog:Gir-Is-Adorable/Invader's Doom (InvaderZim Pasta)
(I love InvaderZim and I'm not a mean person. So yeah. It's a pasta) Zim when inside the house, "GIR, IM HOME!!" and walked into the kitchen, Gir sitting on a chair, staring blankly at a knife stabbed into the dining table, "Gir, are you alright? Your acting very *gulp* .... Strange." Gir locked to Zim, and gave a small shrug, saying nothing. Zim said looking at Gir worried, noticing cut marks along Gir's arms and right side, "Gir, your all chopped up!! Your not all right! Who did this?!?! Oh I'll ki--" "IM FINE." Gir yelled, "I DID THIS." Gir jumped up and ran off to his room crying. Zim stood their shocked, and a little scared, Gir was NOT alright, he was hurt and not acting to his happy waffle loving self. It took Zim five minuets to pull it all together: some on did something to Gir, making him hurt himself, Gir traumatized and hurt, destroying his personality, to this point. Zim walked to Gir's room and mocked on the door, "Gir, your just about everything but fine! What's wrong? TELL ME, TELL ME NOOOWWWW!!!" Gir started whimpering and crying, "OK F-F-FINE!!" slamming the doom open, blood streaming from his small nose. Zim stiffening, horrified, the cuts on Gir we now opens and bleeding harshly, blood covered his hands and some smudges on his ears. Zim just stood their, then got down on his knees, "Come hear buddie. What's wrong?" Gir said, "One minuet. Gir closed the door, and a few seconds later opened it and walked to Zim, they hugged, but, Gir had taped a dull bloody knife you his arm, were it was unnoticeable, and slid it off, whispering, "Sorry....." and stabbed Zim in the back of the neck, Zim fell back, digging the knife deposing into his neck, killing him. Gir rolled Zim's corpse over and slowly pulled the knife out. And dragged the corpse down the hall and under a rug, "No one will notice anything..... *sniffle* I'll miss Zim... *sniffle* Now I need a hoodie." Gir rubbed his nose and wand in his room, blabbing a blanket and went to the living room. About five minuets, some on rang the doorbell, Gir, went to the door and opend it, staring a the ground. "Hehehe oh hey Gir, set this cam up!" Said Dib who was standing in the doorway. Gir shook his head and whispered, "What's the point? He... He's dead.." Gir started to cry more, "Dib stiffened corrofid getting a good look at Gir, who was all beaten up and blood, "I, I GOTTA G.. G.. GOOOO!!" Dib said running off horrified, "GIR CLOSED THE DOOR, IT SLAMMING, "He dose not care about any one but him self, he dident even get help, HE SHALL PAY!!" Gir said, stomping to the kitchen grabbing the knife and yanking it from the table, mumbling and crying at the same time. (Btw time skip) it was dark, about 12:30, Gir picked up the knife from the counter. (WILL SOON BE DONE!! Category:Blog posts